Mahoromatic: Let the paint fly!
by George Hoang
Summary: Mahoro and her friends go on a short vacation playing an opening sport called Paintball. Warning coarse language [pottymouthed players] and mild violence[well shooting people can be violent in any way]
1. Chapter 1

Mahoromatic: "Let the paint fly!"

Pointless Disclaimer Unless I'm missing something from this cause. somebody please tell me what the purpose of disclaimers while about more than 90 percent of the people on this site says they don't own this and that about stuff they write about.: I don't own Mahoromatic or any company involving Paintball. Mahoro and characters belong to Gainax. All ofwhich belong to their respective owners.

Cause of inspiration to do this fanfic: A few cousinswho got me hooked on Mahoromatic last year September 2004 and a DVD of the series and two months of playing Paintball on the summer holidays July/August 2005 in a field called Wasaga/Barrie Paintball. Only in Ontario Canada

Recommendation: If you watched the series that'd be a great help on understanding the fanfic. Not recommended for people under 18 when watching the actual series because of violence and nudity. "As for nudity didn't your mommy tell you that DIRTY THOUGHTS ARE BAD."

Timeline: Mahoro with 263 days left

Chapter 1 Paintball

Narrator N for short: Our characters starts out typically living their normal lives in a school with Suguru talking to his friends Hamaji and Kawahara reading the latest issue of some dirty book while Chizuko a.k.a. Chizu and Miyuki a.k.a. Miyu are deciding whether or not they should get a breast enhancer called PieIdeaAlpha while Rin intervenes trying to convince them it's a waste of money and saying that big breasts aren't necessary. in school while Mahoro cleans the house as usual and doing shopping for groceries and on her free time talking to Slash about what to do the next day.

Now to Suguru during school time

Suguru/Kawahara/Hamaji staring at the pages like a glazed pig: Drool

Suguru: I wonder what the girls are like on the next page of this issue.

Hamaji: Well let's find out!

N: Suguru flips page after page until a small flier catches his eye about a one-time sport and Suguru looks at the image ignoring the girls on the issue.

Kawahara: Why did you stop?

Hamaji: Yeah! We were getting to the best stuff!

Suguru: Well look at this. Hands them the book

Hamaji/Kawahara reading in unison: "Hiryu Paintball. Come join in a crazy game of paintball where you can eliminate the opponents shooting at each other. Hamburgers and beverages available on lunch hours free after admission only one time only so come on down and let the paint fly!

Suguru: Well what do you think?

Kawahara: Hmm the game looks fairly expensive.

Hamaji: But the game is one time only and it looks fun.

Kawahara: So what do you think? Should we try it out?

Suguru: I don't know if Mahoro would allow me to try the game she might think the game is very violent.

N: The triomatic Rin, Miyu, Sakura nears them.

Rin: Whatcha doin?

Chizuwith a grin: Can't stop looking at the girls huh?

Suguruwith a blush: Sort of, just talking about some sport that might look cool.

Miyu: And what is that?

Suguru: Take a look.

N: Minutes later after the triomatic read the mini flier.

Rin: "paintball?"

Chizu: Sounds fun!

Miyu: You're just saying that because they got free food there Chizu.

N: The friends laugh from that quote.

Chizu: No it's not that cause that really looks fun!

Suguru: So what do you think? Maybe we should all go and give it a try.

Miyu: I don't know the price seems high but they're only here once so ok I'm in.

Everyone else: Me too!

Suguru: This time let's try not to get Shikijo-sensei into the game with us. She could ruin our day for us with Mahoro and her fighting it out with them walking home soaked.

Everyone else: Agreed!

N: Meanwhile at home Mahoro reads some of the magazines she had confiscated from Suguru god knows how many books she has and has a bit of an envious look while scrolling through the pages then just stopped flipping the page looking at the same small flier Suguru was reading from school.

Mahorominutes later after reading the flier: "Paintball?" looks like a lot of fun I should talk to Suguru about it at dinner.

N: A few hours later and Suguru returns home with a joy look of the sport.

Suguru: Mahoro-san I'm home!

N: No response

Suguru: Mahoro? You home?

N: Suguru looks around the house and checks the room she resides in and looks surprised to see Mahoro holding some gunpaintball marker with camouflage colour with a black tank wearing a black-coloured mask.

Mahoropointing the marker at Suguru: MERCY!

N: Suguru gets startled and immediately raises his hand up in the air as a sign of surrender.

Suguru: Don't shoot me!

Mahoro: I'm just kidding Suguru you can put your hand down.

Suguru: sigh you near scared me half to death. Anyways what is that thing you're holding?

Mahoro: It's a paintball gun.

Suguru: How did you know about the sport?

Mahoro: Two things: TV and your dirty books.

Sugurugoing fairly red: I see… so you're playing the game?

Mahoro: Of course! After all and the game looks fun and don't I look good in this suit. Besides got all the time in the world In thought: Not really

Suguru: My friends want to come to the game just to let you know

Mahoro: Better yet Vesper had supplied some stuff for a game like this so they don't need to pay for expenses. I'll handle the admission fees.

Suguru: You really mean it? Thank you!

Mahoro: My pleasure!

N: A couple days later while Suguru explains to his friends about the free equipment and expenses and schedule to play and Mahoro gets the equipment for them and instructs her friends on how to use and markers. In the morning the gang meets up with each other and goes into a blue limousine arriving at a large field with a large temporary sign in front of the field called Hiryu Paintball with about 400 people walking around the place with sounds of paintball marker fire fairly loud.

End of Chapter 1.

Quote of the day: "I believe the most perverted person around the house is YOU". Suguru's grandfather points the finger at the guilty-looking Mahoro who is trembling.

Next Chapter: "I will shoot you in between the eyes of that blackhelmet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "I will shoot you in between the eyes of that helmet"

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahoromatic or any company in paintball so don't sue me.

"Now on to chapter 2."

N: Mahoro and her friends arrive at the large field Hiryu Paintball with a wide variety of things to look at. Tourney people, proshop to buy or upgrade paintball markers/accessories, live combating in small enclosed mesh walls with soft pads within the field as cover for the players and a food/beverage stall. All which was just on the flier Suguru & Mahoro read.

Suguru: So where to start?

Hamaji: I dunno maybe we should look at how the players play.

N: Everyone agrees and walks and stops 2 metres away from the mesh with the spectators seeing players running around shooting at one team in a pack of three each over the other to capture a flag on the opposite side of the fields.

Red1: Flank Right! Flank Right! Guy hiding on the Snake!

N: The three red guys fires at the snake where a blue player was pinned down.

Blue1: Need backup! Someone anyone!

N: Blue players two and three slowly moves around the soft pads to the soft pad of a snake-shape nearing their pinned partner but Red 2 and 3 spotted blue 2 sticking out his head to near for his partner and was shot 12 times before they could notice he was hit.

Blue2: Fuck! Fuck! The shot player hops out of bounds to the safe zone after being eliminated

Referee: HEY REFRAIN FROM USE OF FOUL LANGUAGE, FIRST WARNING!

N: Blue3 pulls something out of his pocket that seems to look like a paint grenade with surgical tubing with 100 pounds pressure of paint locked with a pin holding it in place.

He tosses the grenade and red3 runs back behind a soft pad shaped as a pyramid. Red 2 and Red1 who didn't noticed the grenade sees the grenade spinning around spraying blue paint like a sprinkler and the referee shouts that he's eliminated. Now it's just Red 3 hiding behind the pyramid using cover fire against Blue 3 but all off a sudden blue1 runs up behind him and fires 3 shots at red 3's back.

Red3:AAAAHHHH! Goddamnit!

N: As for Blue 1 and 3 they walk to the opponent's flag , grab the flag, walked back to their side and tapped the flag on their side of the wall.

Suguru: I see that ain't going to feel good in the morning for team red.

Mahoro/Rin/Miyu/Chizu/Hamaji/Kawahara: WELL NO DUH!

N: After a funny conversation they walked in a proshop to sign waiver forms for the field owners for liability reasons. Then wore arm tags orange colour and Mahoro was providing them 2000 rounds for each player.

Rin: Uh Mahoro…

Suguru: That's a lot

Chizu: Of ammo.

Mahoro: More ammo means more fun.

N: As they finish with the preparations and sitting on a bench to wait what comes next the P.A went on.

P.A man: Alright Armtag Orange follow the referee with the pink shirt to a field called Bunker city.

Hamaji: Well that's our group so lets go!

N: About 40 people followed the referee into a deep forest and by the time they all arrived the tree-surrounded field found as a junkyard full of bunkers for a variety of pop-out locations and a flag was seen in the middle coloured in rainbow colours.

Referee: Alright everyone listen up! We will split you all into two groups one team wears a blue armband while the other team wears a red armband.

N: After the ref finishes with the armbands Mahoro, Rin, Miyu and Chizu wore red armbands with the 16 other people with while Suguru, Hamaji, and Kawahara wore Blue armbands for the remaining 17 players on their side.

Referee: This is what you need to do! We are to play capture the flag both sides want to take the flag and bring it to the enemies base. points to a large red bunker on one side and points at the blue bunker on the other side of the forest borders If you're shot you say "I'm hit" raise the gun and walk otherwise they'll continue shooting thinking you're still alive.

Mahoro: Ok girls here's what we'll do. We'll flank to the left side Rin shoot at the bunkers to keep them pinned down, Miyu you follow me and Chizu you stick to Rin.

Rin: Wait Mahoro!

Mahoro: Yes Rin?

Rin: What is flanking?

N: Mahoro falls in anime style.

Mahoro: You know what just shoot them ok?

Rin: Easy enough.

N: Meanwhile on the Blue side…

Suguru: Hamaji and Kawahara see the flag?

Hamaji: Yes.

Kawahara: What about it?

Suguru: Were just gonna charge for the flag and plant it at the enemy base like it was a piece of cake.

Hamaji: Ok.

Kawahara: Gotcha.

N: After the two teams were split up into two to their starting point the referee yells out.

Referee: Alright guys and girls: game starts in 3.2.1. GO!GO!GO!

N: Sounds of paint and ricocheting/splatting of paintballs were going crazy like wildfire. Mahoro starts off by running to a rusty old bunker on her left side of her starting point and Miyu follows her, 3 red players spotted them and Mahoro/Miyu ducks for cover in the bunker firing back at the 3 red players but Miyu got struck on the right arm trying to run back to her starting point.

Miyu: I'm Hit! walks out of the field and watches them at a safe zone seeing who might win.

N: Mahoro continues firing until she hit 2/3 players and the third player runs back to base.

Meanwhile back at team blue Suguru and his two friends walk slowly around the bunkers to avoid fire and stops at the closest bunker

Suguru: Ok there's the flag but I saw 7 people nearing the zone. Hamaji you toss a grenade at them and Kawahara give him cover fire.

Hamaji: NO WAY! I'm not risking getting soaked!

Suguru: sighes Alright I'll do the grenade tossing but I need both of you to cover me.

Both: Ok!

N: Suguru approaches the flag but is caught under fire by a surprise attack by 4 of the 7 players but dodges the players paintballs and hides in a nearby bunker shooting back.

Kawahara: Go On Toss the grenade we'll distract them.

N: Hamaji and Kawahara sticks themselves out to get a clear shot and now the 4 players are directing their shots at them.

Hamaji: Toss the grenade!

N: Suguru pulls the pin on the grenade and the grenade hits a nearby wall next to the red players and unleashes a sprinkle of blue paint but only 2 of the 4 attacking red players were soaked, looked at each other and left the field while the other two moved back. Suguru and his group charged for the flag and grabbed the flag and 7 other teammates charged with them to push the flag into the enemy base.

Blue1: CHARGE!

Suguru, Hamaji, Kawahara and the 7 teammates were about to charge the flag to the enemy base but Mahoro and 5 other players suddenly popped out of the main red bunker and fired shots at the blue team practically soaking all of the players while the remaining red team and Mahoro grabs the dropped flag and places it at the blue base.

Mahoro: Game over. grins

N: The blue team looks at each other seeing each other soaked with the blue paint all over them and chuckled at each other while the red team cheers in victory of their first round. Everyone returns back to the safe zone plugging their guns and taking off their helmet feeling sweaty, tired and ached with pain. When everyone went back to the bench Suguru and the rest examined his friends seeing who got shot and who didn't get shot. Mahoro was intact, Miyu was hit in the right arm, Kawahara was hit a few times in the chest, Hamaji was twice hit in the center of the helmet like a shot in between the eyes and notices Rin and Chizu were soaked from top to bottom in blue paint.

Rin: I can't believe we got soaked.

Chizu: Yeah me too.

Suguru: Did any of you see a black object tumbling at you then it burst into a sprinkle of blue paint?

Rin and Chizuwith a sudden glare: Was that you?

Suguruholding back a laugh: Pretty much lets out a laugh

N: The two girls chase Suguru around the safe zone with people staring at them in laughter. Minutes later the gang went to go get free lunch and checks out a group of Paintball players who finished playing a game that they won from that seems to be led by a woman who took off her goggles and squeezing her bosoms at her male teammates nearly suffocating them then she let go of them while they seem to gasp for air and Suguru's expression went from happy to a scared look. Only to see a 25 year old woman who seems to look like his teacher.

Mahoro: What's wrong Suguru? Paintballing got you into shell-shock?

End of Chapter 2.

Quote of the Day: "When it's over, It's over!

Chapter 3:Fire-envious competition.


	3. Chapter 3

Mahoromatic: Let the paint fly

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahoromatic, They belong to their respective owners as Gainax , Pioneer, etc.

Chapter 3: Fire-Envious Battle

N: Mahoro walks be and sees the not-so happy surprised Suguru and sees what he's looking at but Mahoro too was not so happy surprised.

Suguru: Oh no.

Mahoro: Why is she here?

N: Who they see is Saori who is Joyous from winning a round from speedball and is near-suffocating her Teammate but notices Suguru and Mahoro.

Saori: MISATO-KUN!

N: Saori suddenly drops her teammate and charges at Suguru and also squeezes him like the same way as her teammate.

Saoriin an erotic voice: Did you miss me Misato-kun?

Suguruhaving trouble breathing and going red: I…can't…Breathe…

Mahoro: Take Your Hands Off of Him You Damn Dirty-minded Ape!

SaoriDrops Suguru with an angry voice: What did you say you Flat-Chested Chimp?

Mahoro: You heard me!

Rin: Uh oh!

Hamaji: There at it again!

Kawahara: The never ending quarrel!

Chizubites on a hamburger: They…scarf never quit chompsdo they?

N: Mahoro and Saori gets into a Quarrel at each other and a referee went to tell them to stop fighting but continued so the referee decided to settle the quarrel in a speedball field called Surrounded which is filled with a variety of soft inflated bunkers like Pyramids, snakes, cylinder like bunkers and in the center of the field a mounted mini-gun tower 2 stories high and minutes later the crowd overheard a one-on one competition and decided to watch the fight the Speedball fight.

Pierce man#1: Nice! A one-on-one fight!

Melissa Girl#1: They must be holding some grudge fight.

Referee: Alright players you will be playing elimination so get on the other side of the field and wait for my call.

N: Both Mahoro and Saori gets to the opposite side of the field facing each other about 75M apart waiting for the star of the game.

Mahoro: Oh I'll get you so bad you'll be having the same size of Bosoms as me!

Saori: Oh I'll get you so bad you'll won't be near Suguru for weeks!

Referee: All Right Ladies! Game of Surrounded starts in Three!

Mahoro: This is it!

Referee: Two!

Saori: You will fail!

Referee: One! GO!GO!GO!

N: Mahoro starts off by hiding around a snake in a prone positionlying down and Saori sweeps bunker for bunker for Mahoro.

Suguru: I certainly hope we aren't getting kicked out after this game.

N: Saori spots Mahoro and fires fully auto at Mahoro and Mahoro sees the balls no pun intended whiz pass her and gets up and hides to a pyramid bunker. Saori went to pinn her down to that spot while moving right to the Mini-gun tower and stopped firing while going upstairs to mount onto the mini-gun and Mahoro wondered where she went and hears a womanly laugh above her to see her readying the mini-gun at Mahoro.

Saori: Ready to be a pancake?

Mahoro: You Wish!

N: Saori fires 50 rps at Mahoro and Mahoro hides into a pyramid bunker but the continuous firing of the paintballs deflated the bunker and Mahoro desperately went around bunker for bunker taking cover but Saori kept deflating all but one bunker and Mahoro went to hide on the last bunker having some last resort plan to defeat Saori.

SaoriWomanly laugh:HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Suguru: Cmon Mahoro-san you can do it!

N: Saori fires at the last bunker and stopped firing once the bunker was deflated seeing Mahoro holding a Paint grenade.

Saori: HAHAHAHAHA! That's not going to stop me!

Mahoro: Take this!

N: Mahoro tosses the grenade at Saori but of no use since Saori grabbed the grenade and was about to toss it back.

Mahoro: There!

Saori: Huh?

N: Two Paintballs whiz pass her and one hit the grenade Saori was holding and the grenade went off soaking her with blue-paint dripping down her tourney suit.

Everyone: Dead silent but the silence gets broken by Chizu burping in the background just finishing her pop of soda and the crowd all looks at her

Chizu confused: What? Is it over?

N: The crowd looks back at Mahoro again.

Referee: Saori Shikijo eliminated! Mahoro is the winner!

N: The crowd goes wild with some guy in the crowd playing the victory theme of Starship troopers on a boombox and Mahoro falls down onto the ground exhausted from the running and dodging and adredline.

Suguru: Mahoro-san! runs to her in happiness but gets stopped by the Referee

Referee: Put Your Helmet On Right Now!

SuguruFalls in anime style: Sorry! puts on the helmet and resumes on picking up the tired Mahoro on the ground and puts her on a bench and the crowd surrounds the bench waiting to see if she's ok. Are you alright Mahoro-san?

Mahoroeyes open: Yeah. I'm fine Suguru-san.

N: The crowd once again cheers in happiness and suddenly gets interrupted by the drenched Saori wanting attention.

Saori: Hey! What about me?

N: The crowd laughs at the soaked woman and sits back down on their benches waiting for another round before closing time.

End of Chapter three.

Quote of the day: If you knew everything you'd be God.

Chapter 4: Paintballs and Bosoms don't mix.


	4. Chapter 4

Mahoromatic: Let the Paint Fly!

Chapter 5: Paintballs and Bosoms don't mix.

Quick note to self: I'm just going to put this fanfic to a short ending.

N: The last scenario fight starts in a large wide field called fort triad with a variety of small buildings as bunkers with about 26 people left in the field.

Referee: Alright everyone we will play a game called resurrection so if you get shot go back to your starting point and you're back in the game.

N: Mahoro, Miyu and Rin continued to stay as a team together in the red side except Chizu who wanted to try out the blue side. Saori decided to go on Suguru's side to try and take out Mahoro only and leave everyone else aside. Hamaji and Kawahara decided to camp in one position and stay for the rest of the game while Suguru waited in a building with Chizu, an angry Saori and 3 other players.

Rin: I wonder why Chizu wanted to try the other side?

Miyu: I think she's after Suguru too.

Chizu: Here! Tosses a magazine Make it count!

Suguruexamines the book and goes red: Ok… err thanks.

N: Suguru rolls and slides the book into his pocket and waits for the referee's call.

Referee: Ok everyone ready?

Everyone: silent

Referee: Alright people game of Triad starts in 3,2,1 GOGOGO!

N: Suguru runs off on the right side of the building while the rest runs the opposite direction of him hoping to find a clean shot of the enemies. Mahoro runs off with Rin going into the same direction where Suguru is going and Saori just rushes into the centre of the field hitting some people thinking one of them were Mahoro but came out were a few guys and a couple of girls walking out of the field and moves back into another building.

SaoriIn anger: MAHOROOOO!

Mahoro chuckles hearing a yell: Ready to lose Sa-sees some figure run by not so fast!

Rin: Did you see someone?

Mahoro: Yeah, a boy I think.

Rin: I'll get him! charges

Mahoro: Wait no it could be a trap!

N: Rin looks around and sees no one around searching by eye building for building trying to spot the figure but then 4 other players popped out 2 on the buildings and the other two on the ground and Rin got literally soaked and fell to the ground hoping the flow of paintballs would stop but Mahoro popped out and shot the 2 players on the buildings and the player on Rin's right side of her but the other player ran off but Mahoro got a glimpse of the player and it was Suguru and he had some book in his pocket.

Mahoro to herself: Is that a dirty book?

N: Mahoro chases the fleeing Suguru and fires a few rounds at the player but only knocked the book out of his pocket tumbling on to the floor and Suguru manages to hide into a building.

Suguru: Whew me and my book is sa-looks at his empty pocket and freaks out My treasure!

N: Suguru tossed his paintball marker away and ignored Mahoro aiming at him and went to dive bomb for the book.

Mahoro lowers her paintball gun: Ah the heck with it!

N: Mahoro too also ran for the book and also did a dive jump for it like Suguru did.

Suguru voice in slow motion: NOOOOOOOO!

M: Mahoro tackled Suguru aside and he rolled to the ground lying down desperately reaching the unreachable book Mahoro picked up.

Suguru: NOOOOO! My Treasure!

Mahoro: Dirty thoughts are b-

N: Mahoro suddenly gets cut off by Saori who just shot her 6 in the helmet blocking her view and two precise shots on her chest.

Saori: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Get lost you insect for a maid!

Mahoro wipes the helmet partially clean of the paintballs that hit her: You're going to get it now!

N: Mahoro ran back for the marker and shot Saori eight times on her chest despite being eliminated already.

Saori: Why you little!

Sugurufrightened of the repetitive tension between the two girls: Run for the Hills!

N: Suguru crawls away from the two and the players from both sides who were not eliminated started to notice the yelling and continuous shooting.

Red#1 to Red#2: Do you hear that?

#2: Yeah what's all that noise coming from?

N: The players from both sides stopped shooting when the referee past by them and decided to follow the ref into wondering where he's going. Everyone stopped moving and watched the two players Saori and Mahoro fully covered in blue shooting at each other at the same time withstanding the paintballs received. Called Iron Man where you can withstand as many hits as you want

Referee: STOP SHOOTING!

N: Both Mahoro and Saori stopped firing and both looked at the referee while breathing heavy from the exchanged fire.

Referee: Both of you come with me!

N: 10 minutes later…

Suguru: Well?

Mahoro: We all got banned.

Saori: Yeah no thanks to you!

Mahoro: Say what!

N: An hour later Saori went off on her scooter and Mahoro drops everyone off from her car and waves goodbye to each other and everyone else went their separate ways for the day.

Rinchecks her bruises and heavy welts: Ugh all these bruises, I won't forget them.

Chizu: Neh you need to be more careful Rin-chan then just charging in the field.

Miyu: I only got shot a few times and was ok.

Hamaji: Anyways we had fun didn't we?

N: Suguru chuckled at the drenched Mahoro looking very tired and returns home.

Sugurutrying to cheer her up: Well that was fun!

Mahorodrowsy: Yeah. It was fun for awhile.

Suguru: I certainly hope you can get all the paint cleaned off.

Mahoro: I hope so but Suguru-san.

Suguru: Yeah?

Mahoro: Can you help me scrub my back in the bathroom?

Suguru: I think you're already dirty enough than you are now Mahoro.

N: Both laugh at the funny remark and went to clean up and rest for the next day.

The end. For this fanfic

Quote of the day: No one should judge you on appearance, only by your merits.


End file.
